1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a non-polar inorganic ceramic capacitor having a steatite, titanium, barium titanate, strontium or similar ceramic as a dielectric material on to which electrodes are directly printed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of conventional ceramic capacitors of this sort include the flat type illustrated in FIG. 1, and the block type illustrated in FIG. 2. Flat-type ceramic capacitor comprises a flat capacitor element 1 and flat electrodes 2a and 3a attached to the upper and lower surfaces thereof. The object of the electrodes 2a and 3a is both to cool the capacitor element 1 and to provide conductivity.
Block-type ceramic capacitor comprises a block-shaped capacitor element 4, and L-shaped electrodes 5, 6 which are attached to the bottom of the capacitor element 4 and connected electrically thereto. The object of the L-shaped electrodes 5, 6 is simply to provide conductivity.
Conventional ceramic capacitors as described above are characterized by high dielectric constant (permittivity), and can thus be rendered compact, while the fact that the capacitor element is inorganic brings the added advantage of relative absence of functional deterioration.
However, it is a common requirement according to application, as for instance in a power converter, that it be possible to lower the impedance in the wiring route connecting the ceramic capacitor and other electronic components.